


Chained Melody

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Category: Robin of Sherwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phillip Mark takes over Nottingham Castle and finds a surprise package in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained Melody

The sounds of a furious battle raged downstairs, I could hear the squeal of agony from men dying; the clash of metal on metal but besides that I knew nothing as I was trussed; spread eagled on the old Sheriff of Nottingham's bed. I had tried pulling and tugging on the leather binding that held me down but today same as before they would not budge. I was thankful it was summer, as he had not bothered to throw a blanket over me as he dashed from the room hurriedly dragging his breaches back on. Thank God he'd not had time to touch me except to gag and blindfold me and he'd not had time to shove himself between my legs and rut at me. 'Filthy beast' I thought disgustedly. There was nothing for it; I would simply have to stay here till someone found me. I hoped it would be sooner rather than later.

I must have dozed off as I woke with a start when a deep rich baritone voice commented from across the room "well, well, what do we have here?" and I immediately tensed in fright. I didn't know that voice, sure I'd never forget it had I heard it before "leave us" he commanded and my fright increased as the door closed again but I could not call out due to the gag in my mouth and the heavy blindfold that cut off all light so I could not see who it was either.

I felt the bed dip as he sat on the edge and I tried to pull away but the bindings held me fast and I could not move, could not escape his roving hands. Large strong hands by the feel of them, the palm and fingers covered in rough calluses but gentle despite that. "Well, well" he said in that rich voice "this is a prize I didn't expect to find" and I knew I was about to be raped again. It had become such a common occurrence I didn't bother fighting any more.

He neither said nor did anything for a few minutes and I thought I may be about to get a reprieve but no such luck. Without warning he leant down and took my nipple in his mouth and sucked on it as a babe would. I reared off the bed in shock at the feel of his warm wet mouth on me. No one had ever done such a thing to me before and I could not control the groan that escaped from behind my gag. He was not rough at all, a delicious tingling had invaded my body and I moaned again as he turned his attention to my other breast. When he had them both hard and needy he gently kissed each breast in turn and then trailed a line of kisses down my belly to my navel and twirled his tongue inside. I reared up at the ticklishness and he chuckled. "God you're so responsive" He mumbled and I wondered what he meant but couldn't ask as I was still gagged.

I felt him get off the bed and I thought he may be about to leave and found, rather surprisingly I was sorry to see him go but he'd not left, merely stripped I found out when he crawled back onto the bed and I could feel skin on skin where he cuddled up to me. For such a big man, he was so very gentle. Something I was unused to. "Let me love you beautiful?" He asked and I was stunned to say the least. A man asking! Unheard of but I nodded anyway. This was so different from the other times, no pain and humiliation just this burning need for something. What I was not sure but something.

He chuckled and started that delicious fondling again. From my tied wrists to my tied ankles he kissed and nibbled everywhere. I had no idea that a man's lips could cause such devastation but his were. I tensed when I felt him probing at my centre, expecting the pain I was used to but no he was still as gentle as he'd been before, as if my feelings mattered for the first time and much to my amazement I wanted to feel the full throbbing length of this man loving me, something I'd always hated before.

He slid down the bed and I tensed, wondering what he was going to do now but nothing could have prepared me for the feel of those lips raining kisses all over my womanhood. I moaned behind my gag and the cheeky blighter laughed. Such a laugh it was too. Warm and rich. A warm wet tongue snaked out and lapped at my centre and I groaned. Oh God it felt so damn good. I had no idea but I pleaded with him in my head 'don't stop, please don't stop' and he didn't.

He kissed and licked and sucked on me until I was wriggling and squirming under him. I couldn't see or touch just feel and oh my God it was amazing. I felt like he was winding me up like a clock but he must have known what he was doing as he never let up. "Come for me darling girl" he mumbled and again I wanted to ask him what he meant but he'd not removed my gag. His tongue returned to a particularly sensitive spot and he sucked on it, hard and my body exploded, it's the only word I have for it. It was so strong and I truly thought I was going to pass out. I couldn't even close my legs to get away from his constant and ruthless teasing. "God you taste heavenly" he said and licked me clean again. I moaned in my throat, wanting more of what ever this man could give me.

He reared up above me and gently rubbed the head of his cock against my entrance "do you want this?" He asked teasing me and I nodded with no hesitation this time. "You quite sure?" He rubbed it again, teasing me and I groaned and nodded. 'Bloody tease' I thought but all coherent thought fled and he gently slid all the way in and Christ he was huge. Long and thick and warm. He felt divine. When he was in me to the hilt he ripped the gag from my mouth and kissed me. Deep, passionate kisses which left my head reeling as he fucked me slowly and gently. God I'd never felt anything like him. He buffeted me with his strong body and I gladly took everything he could give me. All I could do was moan and groan as his tongue in my mouth mimicked his cock up my fanny. It was divine. I wanted to see him so when he started nibbling on my jaw I mumbled "take the mask off" and he did, ripping it away and I gasped as I got my first look at my new lover.

I'd never seen a man that beautiful before. Thick black hair swept back from a high forehead, piercing blue eyes, now clouded with lust and one eyebrow raised in arrogant questioning. I smiled up at him and groaned as he stared to fuck me harder than ever before but somehow this time didn't hurt. My body was tensing up again, ready for another explosion when he calmly reached down, took hold of the leather bindings and snapped them. As soon as my legs were free I wrapped them around his hips and it was his turn to moan. He then reached up and snapped the ones holding my arms immobile and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders pulling him close for another kiss. He was amazing and soon I exploded again and with a mumbled "shit I'm gonna come" he collapsed on me.

He was heavy indeed but he felt so solid and muscular I didn't mind his weight at all. I kissed his shoulder and he was all sweaty from his exertions from loving me. I just let him lay there for a bit, rubbing my hands down the broad muscular back. Eventually he rolled off and unpicked the remainder of the leather cords around my wrists and ankles and threw them quite forcibly across the room. "Your name" He demanded in a kind voice "Dee My Lord" I answered suddenly feeling shy for some reason. He cuddled me close again and chuckled "What a lovely way to welcome your new Sheriff" and I gasped and sat up in shock. "You're the new sheriff?" I asked stunned and he just nodded, grinning at me. "Oh well that's OK then" I replied and snuggled back into his arms.

If this was the new Sheriff of Nottingham I'd quite happily be his tart for as long as he wanted me. He was by far the most amazing lover I'd ever had.


End file.
